Portal:Kaoom
The kaoom were once a sentient insectoid species until they became so in tune with the energies of the universe they evolved themselves to the point that they didn't need a organic form to survive. Evolution The Kaoom were once quadruped herbivores on the planet Shar'Nal and eventually some of them evolved into carnivores with the abundance of prey on the planet. This new carnivore caused the herbivores to evolve defenses which in turn sparked an evolutionary Cold War with the herbivores coming out on top. This caused the carnivores to slowly grow their intelligence to the point of sentience and became omnivores in the process. The lack of unpoisonous creatures for prey caused the sentients to become herbivores and invent agriculture. Millions of years after they were visited by aliens who seeking to test new genetic experiments evolved the Kaoom to the point they didn't need organic form to survive. History (Pre being evolved beyond need for organic body) The first historical event that happened to the Kaoom was first contact with other sentient species on the planet. This was the the first concept of trade for the Kaoom as they traded their many exotic agricultural products for classes in many of this other sentient species sacred arts. A few hundred years later otherworldly beings arrived on their planet and the Kaoom learned of the workings of space travel by reading the minds of these aliens but didn't know where to get the materials and they thus repaired the alien spacecraft and flew to a nearby planet in their solar system and traded things from their planet for spacecraft material and begun construction on a massive fleet. History (Post being evolved beyond need for a organic body) After being evolved beyond need for a organic body the Kaoom explored many solar systems beyond their own. Soon they were attacked by another spacefaring species who they were forced to fight with. A year later they won (with help from other sentients). Physiology and appearance Kaoom typically have diamond shaped heads large eyes and stand only 1.5 feet tall which allows them to have incredibly long lifespans of 530 to 550 years. After evolving themselves beyond need of organic form they were made of energy but the energy would slowly dissipate over a period of time so they made armors to house themselves and to manipulate the world around them better after doing so their armors kept the same basic shape ,diamond head ,1.5 feet tall etc. but lost all organics. The energy that makes them up is plasma. Military The Kaoom's military is basically ground troops, walkers,robots 15 starships 3000 fighters and 100 troop transports. And more starships are under construction. Their starships are roughly 1 km wide 2 km long and 1 km high. Their fighters are around 5 feet long and 2 feet high with somewhat good shields. Their troop transports are 6 feet high 6 feet long and 6 feet wide. The troop transports have better shields than the fighters. Alliances and enemy's The Kaoom have made 4 allies in their course of exploration only one spacefaring and have made one enemy that they have won against. One of their allies lives on a planet around a neutron star and have rigid exoskeletons,one are insectoid creatures that evolved in subterranean caves on their planet,Another are creatures that live on a moon orbiting a gas giant and due to large gravity there is made large irregular mountains on this planet,Another are amphibious reptilian's living on small islands in their largely oceanic planet. The reason they were enemy's with the other aliens because they attacked the Kaoom seeking to expand their vast empire. Due to the fact that they had so much territory and a relative small amount of ships. All planets were lightly defended so targeting key supply routes,the Kaoom choked their supply's and ceased construction of ships and slowly conquering more of the empire over the course of 10 years they conquered all of the empire. Pets The Kaoom have domesticated two species so far. One amphibious species serve as companions and another species which serve as transportation. Technology The Kaoom are spacefaring and have basic energy weapons. However their way of making glass is quite strange as they have a type of fruit on their planet which has transparent skin so they dry the skin and it makes it kinda like glass. The type of space transportation they use are hyperdrives. They mainly get their ship supplies from a neighboring planet in their solar system. Housing They originally made their homes in skeletons of large predators which they covered in leaves to shelter them from rain then moved them into groups to form community's. then as populations grew they made their houses out of metal and other materials. Government The Kaoom have single Community's of farmers each ran by a wise leader's. There were originally different sections governed by one Kaoom that were counseled by the leaders. Eventually they united into one government. Location in the universe The Kaoom live in the Andromeda galaxy in a small patch of jungle on their planet which is orbiting a white dwarf star in the far right of Jolfur. Beliefs During their existence belief systems came and gone. Although only one rested prevalent not to the present day but for quite a long time the belief that one being controlled everything in favor for all the beings and that everything bad was for their own good. Opinion towards other species TBA Category:Articles by User:Interdimensional403 Category:Andromeda galaxy Category:Civilizations